cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Awesomeknight/The Metal Beasts in Talonjay
Knight is being given commands by his officer.* Officer: "Knight, this is very important. You haven't done anything of value yet, but this will be a new big step for you." Knight: "Go on, please?" Officer: "Take Gregory's shift guarding the upstairs vault today. You know why it matters, right?" Knight: "There's old magic gizmos and such left in there." Officer: "Yeah. Anyways, I'll give you an hour to do whatever pleases you before you have to guard." Knight: "Thank you, sir." ~~AN HOUR LATER~~ Knight: "I'm here to take your spot." Gregory: "Thanks." *Gregory walks away as Knight guards.* *Knight, curious, sneaks into the attic.* *It's full of relics and other magic things that Archard left behind.* *Knight notices a crystal ball and touches it.* *It starts glowing.* Orb: "Hello? Who's there?" *Knight remains silent.* Orb: "Oh, sorry. I guess I should introduce myself first. My name's Oliver." Knight: "My name is Knight... Who are you?" Oliver: "I'm just a nobody. Sorry, what year is this?" Knight: "1334. Why?" Oliver: "Uh, it's nothing... Anyways, nice talking to you!" *The orb stops glowing.* *Knight puts it in his pocket and continues guarding."* ~~MONTHS LATER~~ Matteu: "Sir Knight, there has been reports of an object falling from the heavens at the fields outside of Aldendan. As one of your first quests, I would like you to investigate." Knight: "Will do, Sir Matteu." *Sir Knight rides off until he finds it.* *He takes out his sword, ready for whatever happens.* *A soldier in white gets out of the object.* Knight: "Who are you and what are you doing here?" *He puts his hands up.* Soldier in White: "My name is Clone Gunner Commander Jedi, but you can just call me Clone. My ship crashed here after being chased by an intergalactic villain... ...this is Earth, right?" Knight: "Of course." Clone: "Also, what year is it?" Knight: "1334. Am I the only one that knows the year, or something?" Clone: "Ooh, interesting... Well, anyways, I'm sort of stranded here now that my ship crashed..." Knight: "I can help you get another vessel, if you need one." Clone: "Thank you! Just wait a second, I need to get my Padawan from the boot..." *He opens the back of his ship and a kid comes out.* Knight: "We'll get you a ship at the port-city of Talonjay. First you two will need diguises, though, and some horses..." *Clone clicks something on his wrist and he and his "Padawan" are diguised as a knight and a dwarf.* Knight: "What kind of sorcery is that?" Clone: "A vortex manipulator. Nothing special..." Knight: "Well, I'll get the horses. Stay here." *He leaves.* *He comes back with two other horses.* Clone: "We ride off to Talonjay now, then?" Knight: "Yes." *The two get on their horses.* Knight: "Huzzah!" ~~TALONJAY~~ Clone: "This city is quite nice." Knight: "Yeah, I think I should move here sometime..." *They keep walking.* Knight: "Okay, there's a butcher shop over there." *Knight points to a shop.* Knight: "I will buy the ship, you can buy food and whatnot. Here, I'll give you some coins." *He tosses a bag to Clone.* Knight: "Got it?" Clone: "Got it." *Clone leans down for the kid.* Clone: "Go talk to the butcher. I'm going to take a look around." *He hands him the coins.* *The Padawan runs off to the shop* *At the port, Knight notices a good ship.* Knight: "She's a beauty!" Sailor: "Aye. I've gone on far too many adventures with her and my crew across the Southern Sea, fighting off trolls and serpents... She'd always hold up. It's time for me to get rid of her, though... Are you thinking of buying her?" Knight: "Yes, sir." Sailor: "That'd be three hundred twenty crownes." *Knight hands him a bag of coins.* Sailor: "Thank you. She's all yours now." *As he walks back to Clone, the orb lights up again.* Oliver: "Knight!" Knight: "Yes?" Oliver: "What day is it?!?" Knight: "The 19th of June." Oliver: "That's not good!" Knight: "How come?" Oliver: "They're coming!" Knight: "Who is?" Oliver: "They are! There's a wizard in Talonjay currently, Archard. He can help you stop them." *The orb stops glowing.* *Knight rushes back to the butcher shop.* *In the shop, the Padawan punches the shopkeeper, knocking him out.* Clone: "No! Not again!" *He goes in the shop, gets his Padawan, and pays the butcher.* Clone: "Sorry for the trouble..." Knight: "What was that?" Clone: "He doesn't get too well along with people..." Knight: "Anyways, I've been warned of a threat coming here." Clone: "Really?" Knight: "Yes. We must meet a wizard. He'll protect us." *As they run, a voice yells.* Voice: "EXTERMINATE!" *ZAP!* Clone: "Dammit! It's the Daleks!" *Three metal beasts slide into view.* Dalek: "Clone Gunner Commander Jedi! We have found you!" *It shoots a laser to Clone, but Clone dodges it.* Knight: "They're after you! Go find the wizard, I'll stay here and fight them!" *He slashes his sword at one of them, to no avail.* *He keeps fighting.* Dalek: "Exterminate him! He is of no use! We must find Clone!" *Before they can kill him, Archard comes along with Clone and his Padawan.* Archard: "Flee! They will kill you!" *He puts up a magic shield as the Daleks fire their lazers.* *They run to the docks.* Knight: "Here's your new ship!" Clone: "That's not exactly what I was looking for..." Knight: "Goddammit! I paid a lot for that!" Clone: "Let's get on anyways! Archard won't hold up for long!" *They get on the ship and set sail.* Clone: "I'm sorry I put you through this trouble, Knight." Knight: "No, it's alright. This was the best adventure I've had!" Clone: "Yeah." Knight: "By the way, how are you going to get out of here?" Clone: "My crew will get me. It'll all be fine. Wait, I need to get out of this disguise..." *He presses a button on his wrist again, getting him and his Padawan in their normal clothes.* Clone: "They'll be here soon..." *A group of people flash into the ship.* Female Clone: "Clone! How come you're here?" Clone: "I'll explain that later. Let's go now!" *They disappear.* Knight: "Well, I guess I'm stranded here, then..." Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron